1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a partition plate which is used to divide a luggage compartment of an automotive vehicle into a main compartment and a sub-compartment for storing a spare tire and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a partition plate for dividing a luggage compartment is used in automotive vehicle. Since such a partition plate has a relatively large flat surface and is detachable so that it can be removed from the luggage compartment. It has been proposed that the partition plate be used as a table in the outdoors upon being removed from the luggage compartment since the partition plate is reversibly usable.
An example of such a conventional partition plate is shown in FIG. 8 of the present application, in which a partition plate 6 is detachably installed on a luggage floor 4 of a luggage compartment. A sub-compartment 5 over which the partition plate 6 is disposed is formed under the luggage floor 4.
The partition plate 6 is tightly provided with carpet 8 under the action of adhesive and the like and fitted on an upper opening step section 5a of the sub-compartment 5.
The partition plate 6 includes a board 7 made of plastics and formed with a hollow therein so that the partition plate 6 is light in weight. The upper opening step section 5a has a hole (not shown) for a locking device 9. The carpet 8, attached on the partition plate 6, is the same as that of the luggage floor 5 so that the board 7 looks as if it is integral with the luggage floor 4 when the partition plate 6 is fit onto the upper opening step section 5a.
However, with this conventional arrangement, it is difficult to attach the carpet 8 on the board 7 with the adhesive in a manner that a peripheral edge section 8a of the carpet 8 is formed straight. Furthermore, the peripheral edge section 8a of the carpet 8 tends thereby be easily stripped from the board 7 and to be degraded in its appearance.
Additionally, when the partition plate 6 is used as a table outdoors, the partition plate 6 is used in a manner such that a surface of the carpet 8 is placed on the ground. Accordingly, the table is unstable on the ground, and the carpet 8 is easily made dirty.